Behind The Cabin
by Words4You
Summary: The Hunger Games characters go to a prestigious summer camp. Katniss meets many new friends. She also spends most of the summer stuck in the middle of drama with a new boy from camp and Gale. Prim also starts to grow feeling for her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**K so I got a lot of nice reviews about my Fire Girl series. I really appreciated them. This is another story about if Katniss went to summer camp. I really hope you like. **

Mom stop worrying it's just art camp," I say rolling my eyes at her. She hasn't stopped saying I love you, or touching me, hugging me, or kissing me, since last week.

"It's not just art camp you're going to be gone for three months, my baby's going to be gone, both of them are," she says looking at Prim with tears in her eyes.

Prim smiles, "It's okay i'll be fine,."

"Ya you keep an eye on her Rory," mother says shaking her finger at Rory.

"Yes mam," he says smiling. I was sixteen, and my sister was fifteen. This would be both of our first years at this camp, and I was very excited.

"Mom go!" I say wanting to get to my cabin.

"Okay love you," she says hugging me then Prim. I sigh when she finally gets in the car.

"I'm so happy to be out of that car," Prim says.

"I know I'm thankful your mom drove us, but ten hours sitting on the hump is terrible!" Rory says.

"Let's go to registration to get our cabin numbers," I say. **(Just saying Gale is Katniss's age, and Prim is only a year younger same with Rory) **

When we get there a very bubbly women with a pink wig is handing out room numbers. "Hello my name is Effie Trinket, and If you need help with anything you can come to me," she says.

"Rory and I have been here before he's in room 2 and I'm in room 45, but what room is Katniss and Prim in?"

"Are you two the Everdeens?"

"Yes we are!" Prim says.

"Okay Prim you're in room 1, so Rory is you're brother cabin, and Katniss you're in room 33 with a brother cabin of 34," she says.

Prim looks at Rory and says, "High five brother." They then continue cheering, which makes me laugh. Although I wish Gale was in my brother cabin.

"Okay you two let's go find your cabin," Gale says.

"We can go there alone," Rory says annoyed with Gale, "This is my second year here, I kind of know where everything is."

"Well I don't so you better help me," Prim says smiling.

"Okay good luck bro," he says waving goodbye.

"Bye Gale maybe we can sit together at lunch," I say

"Bye catnip."

I make my way to the cabin, when I enter it I'm staring in aw. It's beautiful. This is the nicest camp in Panem. I packed my nicest clothes so that no one would suspect that I'm on scholarship.

"Hey!" a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes comes over to me, "I guess we're in the same cabin."

"Hey I'm Katniss Everdeen," I say solemnly.

"Oh you got the scholarship," she says.

"What scholarship?" I lie.

"It's okay my dad own the camp, so he told me to keep an eye out for you, our dads were friends in high school, but I won't tell anyone, I'm glad that you could come," she says. It's true the only reason as to why I'm here is because our dad were friends in high school and he heard about his death.

"Oh I'm Madge Undersee, hopefully we can be friends," she says.

"Ya, I'd love that," I say looking at the floor.

"I've been coming here since I was thirteen, so I'll give you some tips. First is get the top bunk, it's closer to the ceiling fans, and get one in the corner," she says bringing me to a bed. It's a small corner and there are two bunk beds pushed together, above it is a ceiling fan, and then there are two wooden shelves on the wall.

"This is the most comfortable spot, the first two here usually take it," she says.

"Thanks, are you claiming this one," I say pointing to the bed beside me.

"Yup," she says opening her shelf to show me that she already has everything set up, "The girls and boys here are pretty rich and high class, so expect some pretty expensive outfits," she says.

"I've brought some nice things, but I also have some track pants and stuff I mean it is camp after all," I say.

"Ya if you need anything borrow my stuff, I have a room in the main house, with all of my clothes. But please don't tell everyone that I'm the owners daughter, it makes me seem a lot more snobby," she says

"You're not snobby, in fact if anything is wrong with you you're a little bit over kind," I say

She laughs, "If you need anything to wear just ask me okay."

"Okay," I say smiling for the first time in a very long time.

Prim (POV)

The trek up to cabin 1 and 2 is very long and tiring. You have to climb a very steep hill, and when you have your luggage it's very tiring.

"This is so awesome that we're brother and sister cabins," I say.

"I know so that means we'll be doing a lot of the activities together," he says.

"Do you know anyone else from Twelve who is coming here?" I ask

"Oh I think Casey is coming," he says. I stop walking Casey is the kid who I've had a crush on practically the whole year.

"Casey as in."

"Ya Casey, the kid you obsess over," he says. I don't know why maybe it was the tone of voice he used, but for some reason I feel hurt.

"I don't obsess over him," I say quietly, "I guess these are the cabins."

"Ya see you at dinner," he says. When I enter my cabin, I see four girls already inside.

"Hey," I say taking my mother's advice to be kind.

"Hi," One of them says getting off her bunk, "I'm Rue."

"Hi I'm Prim," I say smiling, "Have you been here before?"

"Ya this is my second year, same with the other girls," she says.

"Hi I'm Myra," A girl with green eyes and brown hair says.

"I'm foxface," A girl who kind of looks like a fox says.

"It's her "camp name"," Rue says rolling her eyes.

"NO she just hates her name which none of us know except me, I'm Tris, and I'm her twin," she says.

"Nice to meet you all," I say. "So are you guys close with the brother cabin?"

"Ya you're in the same one every year, although usually some kids only come once, so that's why you were put in this cabin," Myra says. I then hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I say walking over.

Rory is on the other side, "Hey I left my candy in your suitcase, remember I had to put it in yours so that we could eat it on the way down without your mother knowing?"

I laugh, "Ya wait one second." He follows me over to my suitcase, "Here you go. Wait what time is dinner?"

"It's in about five minutes I think," he says.

"So you've met these girls right since you're their brother cabin?" I ask

"Ya Rue, foxface, Myra, and Tris," he says.

"Hey Rory," Myra says smiling.

"Hi," he says looking away. After that he leaves to go back to his cabin.

"How do you know the Rory Hawthorne?" Myra asks.

"He's my best friend," I say, we live near each other, and go to school together.

"You are so lucky, every girl loves him, wait so I guess you've hear about our fling," Myra says.

"No, he totally left that part out," I say feeling jealous, although I don't know why.

"You know last summer, we used to sneak away to the lake and sit there and talk, he almost kissed me," she says.

"He didn't because your other camp fling found out about it and came to find you," Rue spits looking away in utter disgust.

I hear the lunch bell ring.

"You can't go dressed like that," Rue says.

"Why?"  
"Here," she says handing me short jean shorts, and a white knit top. Since we're the same size it fits perfectly, "Dinner is a fashion show."

"OH," I say feeling slightly sick to my stomach.


	2. The Careers

Katniss (POV)  
"So I hear that you can sing really well," A boy with blonde hair says to me.

"Where did you here _that?" _I ask looking at him like he's crazy.

"From Todd he goes to your school. He's one of my best friends. I heard that you sang in the talent show and was really good," he tells me.

I know Todd. He hangs out with the popular kids, so he probably does too at his school. I wonder why he's even talking to me, "Where are you from?"  
"I'm from District Twelve originally, but I moved to four when I was nine. I'm sixteen now."  
"Me too. I'm from District Twelve as well," I say.

"I know you're Katniss Everdeen," He says looking into my eyes. I look into his. They're crystal blue.

"Peeta?"

"Yep, how did you remember me?" I think back to the awful day in the rain when he gave me the bread that saved our family.

"How can I not," I mumble, "But I'm surprised that you remember me."

"Well when I was younger I had a crush on you. I was sad to leave, because I had never talked to you… don't worry I'm over it though," He says giving me a genuine smile.

I start laughing, "You're making that up!"

"I'm not everyone liked you, because you were a good singer. I can't wait to hear you sing," he says.

"Oh, this is my first year, so I don't think I'm doing much singing," I say.

"Why?"

"Because," I say.

"I think you should, but I obviously can't force you," He says. Suddenly someone grabs my shoulder and I flinch.

"Well someone already has a girlfriend!"

Peeta rolls his eyes, "Grow up Finnick!"  
"What, just trying to lighten the mood," he tells us. Finnick Odair. I've heard all about him. He's something of a legend in the teenage girl world. He was the cover boy for Abercrombie, and Billabong. I never thought we'd ever cross paths.

"Hey you're the girl on YouTube!" Finnick says pointing his fork at me.

"Maybe," I say. I have a YouTube account and I posted videos of me singing. I have over twenty thousand subscribers.

"CatnipD12?" Finnick asks.

"Yeah," I say, "And you're Finnick Odair the Abercrombie model."

"Why yes I am, nice to meet you Katniss. You have a great voice, Peeta and I were on YouTube and we came across you and watched all of your videos. He claims that he knew you."  
"He did. We didn't talk much, because we lived far away from each other, but we went to the same school," I say.

"Did you guys remember each other immediately?"

"Well I did, because I've seen her on YouTube. She did, but it took her a while," he says smiling.

"But to be fair, last time I saw you was when I was nine. The only thing that looks familiar about you is your eyes," I say, "And I remembered you off of that so I'm doing pretty well." This really isn't like me to make friends easily, or talk to people that I don't know very well. The dining hall door opens and Gale walks in. He sees me and walks over.

"Hey Katniss and," he says looking at Peeta and Finnick with a questioning expression.

"Peeta and Finnick," Peeta says.

He nods, "Thanks, sorry but I don't know you."  
"Sure you do, Finnick is the Abercrombie model, and Peeta is Peeta Mellark. His family used to own the bakery," I tell him.

"And you went to this camp last year," Finnick says, "We both were here."  
"Oh yeah, you are the art and guitar boy and you play the drums and fish," Gale says.  
"You fish here?" I ask.

"On free time we can do whatever, and I tend to fish."

"I was just telling Katniss about how she should sing in the talent show," Peeta says.

"How do you know if she sings well or not?" Gale asks.

"Her Youtube channel."  
"You have a youtube channel?" Gale asks looking at me.

"Yes, I do," I say annoyed with him, "How did you not know?"  
"You never told me and I don't search the web for you, that would be creepy," he says giving Peeta a look.

"I didn't search the web for her," he says pointing at me, "I searched it for something else and found her."

"Sure," Gale says and I sense that this crowd is not a good mix. We then finish our dinner with awkward conversation. When we all are dismissed Peeta grabs my arm.

"What?" I snap.

He looks taken aback, "Sorry."  
"It's okay, you just scared me."  
"Finnick and I want to show you something," He tells me.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Just come on, it will only take a few moments I promise," he says looking into my eyes with his. I immediately obey, because there is something in those blue eyes that promise that he won't hurt me.

"Where are you going catnip?" Gale asks.

"I'll be back in a few secs I promise," I say rushing out the door with Peeta.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"You'll see," he replies. We reach the woods, but he continues pulling me through them.

"We aren't allowed back here," I say.

"Most people aren't, but we are," he says.

"What! No, no one can go back there," I say.

"Trust me," he says and of course I do. We reach a cabin in the middle of the woods.

"What's this?" He doesn't respond and pulls me into it. Inside is Madge, and many other people I don't know; however Madge's presents being there helps me.

"Whose this?" A boy with blonde hair asks.

"Katniss Everdeen," Peeta answers.

"Tell me what this is now or I'm leaving," I demand Peeta. To my surprise everyone laughs.

"You won't want to leave trust me," another girl says.

"We're the careers," Madge tells me, "My father owns the place so if I give you permission you are allowed to come here. Also if you are a career next year you have a better chance at being a camp councilor. We basically just hang here. We have TV, internet access, and a recording booth that's better than the one in the main part," she says.

"How do you pick people for the club?" I ask.

"We pick people based on a certain criteria," another girl says, "Looks, talent, your application."

"When did you get a hold of my application," I say cutting her off.

"I did, I look at all of them. I saw your video of you singing it's really good," Madge tells me, "I got Peeta and Finnick to sit with you to see if you were cool."  
I honestly don't know what to say, I'm never a popular kid, "IS this a secret?" I ask.

"No, don't go advertising it, but everyone finds out who the careers are and they envy us."

"We need to vote, because not everyone has made their decision, but give us a moment," Madge says ushering everyone into the recording studio leaving Peeta and me alone.

"I don't know, I don't want to hurt people's feelings," I say thinking of Gale.

"You can be a camp councilor next year though and you get paid a lot of money to do it," he says.

"How much?"

"One thousand dollars for the whole summer," he says.

"One thousand?"

"Yep."  
"I'm in," I say just as they're coming out

"Katniss," Finnick says, "We voted and everyone says yes to you being in the careers." I grin.

"I'm Clove," A girl says stepping forward. She has brown and green eyes. Definitely pretty, but not in the obvious way like a girl who introduced herself as Glimmer is. She has buttery blonde hair and big green eyes. There's also Cato, Marvel, and Annie. I don't know what to say. How could they have picked me. Gale is what most girls find hot. Why did he not get picked.

"Oh yeah and best part is we have a closet," Madge tells me grabbing my arm and pulling me into a room.

"There is many events that we do here, and the careers have to look our best," she says as she opens the door reveling a huge closet. It has everything in it. Shoes, purses, belts, tops, pants, skirt, dresses. The closest also has a make- up section.

"Wow," I say even though I'm not even that into clothes and make- up, "That's impressive."

"You can use any of it," she tells me.

"Oka thanks," I say, "Well I have to get back, because I promised my friend that I would be right back. But thanks so much guys," I say.

"First rule, be grateful that you are in the careers, but don't say thank you," Clove tells me.

"Any other rules?" I ask.

"Plenty, but you'll get them tomorrow," Madge says, "By the way be here in the morning. No need to change out of your night clothes, be here by seven."

"Seven, breakfast is at eight," I say.

"I know, just be here please. I'll wake you up in the morning. This is the only time that you need to get up early I promise," Madge tells me.

I sigh, "Of course."

Prim (POV)

After dinner I go to find Rory. We have free time so I guess I can do whatever I want.  
"You know he's not owned by you. You don't have to be by his side every single day." I don't even look for who it is I know it's Myra, "Seriously what is your deal are you in love with him?"  
I turn around, "He's my best friend and I'm going to go and see him, I don't know what your problem is, but this is my business so I'm going to go talk to Rory," I say walking away.

"Prim," Says a very familiar voice.

"Rory," I say giving him a hug, "I meant to sit with you at dinner, but you were with your guy friends so I didn't want to sit down."

"That's fine. I'm happy, not because I don't like you, because the guys here are different," he says.

"Different how?"  
"Like, mean and disrespectful to mainly girls," he says,

"Aren't most guys disrespectful to girls?"  
"Take the boys in twelve and times it by five. I'm serious try not to be alone with one of them."  
"Why?"  
"Just don't," he tells me.

"Okay, can you tell me about Myra and what her deal is?"  
"Myra?"  
"Please don't play dumb. I know something happened. Why didn't you say anything about her?" I ask, "We're friends?"  
He looks at me. We're about the same high so whenever I look at him I'm looking straight into his grey eyes.

"I don't know, she was my good friend from camp, and then I think she started to like me and was leading me on, but I told her that I liked someone else. I told her and she promised not to tell, but only if I kissed her. SO I did," he says, "That's really the only thing that happened nad if she tells you different than she's lying."  
"You like someone?" I ask.  
"Yeah, but she doesn't like me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because."

"Who is it?"  
"Rory!" Gale calls.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure," he says back, "Look I got to go, see you later."

"Bye," I say. I watch him walk away until he's just a small dot. Maybe we're not as close as I thought we were.


	3. Overloaded

Hey,

So I've been to overloaded with my stories and I'm going to delete some.

I'm keeping Nothing Special, Fixing the Shattered Glass, and Behind the Cabin.

I would like you guys to vote for the last one that I will keep. Just go on the story and comment which one to keep please.

Also on fiction press I posted my story Humanity's Last Hope. It only have one chapter, but I will update soon. Please read that. It's under the name Kelsea's Bookz. Thank You.


End file.
